


Almost Too Good to be True

by SolemnVow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous surgery, Fluff, M/M, Post Op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: Alois picks his husband up from a minor surgery. Rene says some sweet things. They're both sad saps.
Relationships: Alois Dietrich/Rene Lambert, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Almost Too Good to be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Renoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/gifts).



> All of my medical knowledge comes from shitty TV shows, so bare with me on that. It's a fluff moment between my tf2 OC and my friend's tf2 OC, what can I say? A birthday gift for my dearest friend, you can find some mention of Alois and Rene in some of his stuff and there will be more of the boys in the future.

Alois looked over at the nurse expectantly. "How is he?" The nurse giggled, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. 

"He's just fine. You can see him now, but be warned. He's extra cute." Alois slowly blinked and wondered what the hell was waiting for him. René didn't often need surgery and this was really the first time he had needed to go under since they'd been together. Alois knew anesthesia really took people out of it. With squared shoulders and a determined face, he was ready.

He was met with calm. René was sitting in the bed, drumming his fingers against his thigh and humming softly. The nurse had been right. It  _ was _ cute. 

"René?" He called out softly, approaching his husband carefully, half expecting him to rant and rave and beg Alois to help him escape the hospital. Instead, René looked over at him and gasped.

"Are you an angel?" René asked, looking Alois over. Alois frowned, moving towards the end of the bed to look at René's chart.

"...No…. What have they given you?" He muttered. René continued, undeterred.

"You must be right. It'd be sinful for an angel to have that nice an ass." Alois's head snapped up, looking at René with shock. "Gorgeous thighs, too. Could snap a man between them, couldn't you?" René purred as his eyes continued to wander. Alois was floored.  "Oh. You're married." René pouted, noticing the ring on Alois’s finger. "Shame. How do you feel about sharing?" Alois finally found his voice, though he still wondered if this was all a dream.

"Ah, my husband hates sharing. But lucky for you, _you're_ my husband, dear." He moved closer to René’s bed, glad that he insisted that Rose needed to stay at her house. She'd have a field day with this. René gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm  _ married? _ " Alois couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded. "To  _ you? _ " Alois nodded again and grasped René's hand.

"Yup, to me. I'm here to take you home." René began to cry.

"That’s impossible! No way! I'm married to an angel?!" René cried out, eyes wide. Alois couldn't help himself. He laughed and turned René’s hand so both of their rings were in view.

"Mmm. And I'm married to the sappiest man I know." He paused. "Oh, René. Makes my heart ache to see you hide all this sweetness. I think you're an angel, too, you know?" He pressed a kiss to the side of René’s head. René blushed and ducked his head. _ 'Ah, that’s more like the René I know.'  _ Alois thought. "We're gonna walk to the car now to take you home, okay?" Alois took a more firm stance to help René off of the bed. Renè nodded and only wobbled a little bit. 

They made it to the car without incident, which disturbed Alois. René had been clingy and silent the entire time. He didn't even protest when Alois buckled him up. It wasn't until they were on their way that René finally spoke.

"I don't think I'm an angel. Not like you." 

Alois nearly jumped at the sudden voice, his hands tightening on the wheel. "René…"

"I'm mean, grumpy, and you said it makes you sad that I hide my…. good side. It's ‘cause it doesn't exist. Why are we married? What did I do to you? I don't deserve a literal angel!" René’s breathing began to get faster and shallower as he brought his knees up to hug. Alois cursed that he was driving. Of course, only his lover would go from oblivious sap to a panicked upset mess while he was driving!

"René." Alois said forcefully and firmly, blindly reaching out to hold onto René. "We've been through this before and when we get home, I'm going to kiss all of those insecurities away, but it doesn't matter what you think." René let out an indignant sniffle.

"Maybe I'm a fool and an idiot, but I see a heart wrapped up in that armor of yours. Your face lit up when you saw me, you pretend to hate my dog, but I've seen you give him belly rubs and treats, you snipe and hiss and grumble, but that’s because no one has taken care of you. Everyone has cast you aside and taken your armor as truth. You've had to shield your heart so many times, you forget. I love  _ you _ . I  _ chose _ to marry  _ you _ . Doesn't matter if you think I'm wrong, I chose it and I'd choose you every time. I see you. I see how you are willing to do what you think makes me happy. I didn't get that often. The caring back. I mentioned I wanted kids and I know you hate the idea of them, but I also know that you've been reading parenting books and looking into adoption laws behind my back. You're willing to consider it and that makes me so, so happy, René. Even if it never happens, you thought about it." Alois glanced over at René, tears in his eyes. "You trust me. You give me that trust every day and God, I want to hold you and never let you go. You saved me too. I think we make each other better, so I don't want to hear those self doubts." Alois squeezed René’s hand. "We chose each other and there's no take backies." René snorted.

"No take backies. What are we, five?" He paused. "At least I've got my guardian angel looking out for me, chasing the demons away." Alois smiled brightly and risked giving René a quick kiss. 

"Forever, liebe." He smiled and turned up the playlist that René had insisted on listening to on the way home. As they pulled into the garage, Alois noticed René had fallen asleep. He spent a few moments ignoring his barking dog to look René over. He always looked so small and innocent in his sleep, never failing to incite the urge to protect him in Alois's heart. He carefully picked René up and carried him into the house. The smoothies he had planned on making would have to wait. René’s words kept repeating in his mind. He knew those doubts, he had similar ones, but to hear them again, it hurt. At least there was the amusing picture of René looking so starstruck at his husband. Equal parts of endearing and embarrassing. Perfect. 

  
  


René woke up in a daze, feeling like he had been run over by a truck. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He hated surgeries. Awful, terrible things. He felt the other side of the bed, trying to find Alois. Nothing but cold sheets. With a curse and the loud snap, crackle, and pop of a thousand of his old man joints screaming in protest, René got up and shuffled downstairs on a quest to find his husband.

Predictably, René found Alois in what seemed to be his second home: the kitchen. Alois had his back turned towards him, his hips swinging as he hummed a song. Tobias, his dog, loyally sat at his feet, begging for whatever scraps he could steal.

"No, not for puppies. Pretty sure you can't have half of these and you don't even sniff at blueberries! Pretty sure I asked you to keep your Papa company while I cut up this fruit. He's going to be lonely and cold without at least one of us, silly." 

René had to roll his eyes and smile. His idiot husband was too adorable sometimes.

"It was cold, but I managed to find out where you were anyway." Alois jumped and whipped around.

"René! Didn't expect you to be up yet!" Alois smiled and immediately abandoned his task in favor of wrapping René up in his arms. René hummed and laid his head against Alois's chest. His favorite spot in the world. 

"Didn't expect to fall asleep. Did the doctor comment on the surgery?" He mumbled, closing his eyes and feeling all the world like he could fall asleep again.

"Mhm. Said everything went well, said to call if you felt pain,  _ which I hope you will do, it’s important _ ," Alois stressed, voice stern. René nodded in response. "But overall, it was good! They gave you the good stuff, too, love. You sent a few nurses out blushing." René’s face grew warm as his heart sank with dread. He didn't remember anything after the surgery and he was sure whatever it was he said was awful. He groaned and buried his face into Alois's chest.

"Noooo…. Alois, I can't ever go back there again! What did I say?! Probably some god awful-"

"Oh. Well… I thought it was sweet. You called me an angel and was shocked to find out that we were married." Alois's face reddened. "It was very sweet." René pulled back, looking stricken.

"So it was! There goes my reputation! All that work- Rose wasn't there, right?" Alois shook his head and René breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God for small fucking miracles. I don't need footage of myself being embarrassing in public."

"Not that embarrassing. We  _ were _ alone when you talked to me." Alois kissed the top of René's head and went back to cutting up fruit. René followed.

"Well, that's better. Only you're allowed to know that sap. Sad to hear I said angel and not Adonis." He took his usual place behind Alois, wrapping his arms around his waist. Alois blushed.

"Liebe, you exaggerate. I- I'm not-"

"My literal, real-life Disney prince. Charmed animals and all. I’m the best villain, for I have stolen you away."René squeezed Alois tighter. Alois huffed and twisted so that he was facing René.

"Nope! None of that! You're the Roger to my Anita and Tobias is our 101 Dalmatians that we rescued together!" Tobias barked and jumped up against them, nearly knocking them over. Alois laughed. 

"Anita would have the most boring life without Roger spicing it up." Alois smiled and nuzzled René’s cheek, leaning down for a proper kiss. René moaned and clung to him, only pulling away because Tobias was attempting to give kisses too.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." He slipped an arm past Alois and stole a blueberry. Alois lightheartedly smacked René's hand. 

"Hey! I need those, you thief! Go rest in the living room and queue up a movie."

"I see how it is! Banishment!" René clutched at his chest. Alois laughed.

"Only from my domain until I'm done!" René slipped in for another kiss, unable to resist.

"I love you."

"Mmm. I love you, too. Don't think I don't know that you're stealing more fruit." René pulled away and popped a piece of banana into his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, muffled, before scurrying off to the living room.

Alois grinned and went back to work. He couldn't fathom how René couldn't see just how crucial he was to his life, how much he brightened his day, but he knew he'd spend his whole life trying to show René and he knew it would be a life well spent. 


End file.
